Patrzę na ciebie
by Zoe125
Summary: O erotycznej fascynacji nastoletniego chłopca - dość dosadnie i brutalnie.


Sierpniowy upał był nie do zniesienia.

Dawał o sobie znaki już z samego rana, otulając wstającego ze snu chłopca ciężkim, lepkim welonem, który przyklejał się do skóry i wdzierał się w płuca. Poranne kąpiele przynosiły tylko krótkotrwałą ulgę, gdyż po paru minutach skóra pokrywała się ciepłym, obrzydliwym potem, którego krople spływały po twarzy i karku, łaskocząc i doprowadzając do szału. W południe było jeszcze gorzej. Nie pomagało otwieranie wszystkich okien, gdyż pogoda była idealnie bezwietrzna. Słońce uparcie paliło ziemię, wysuszając trawy na wiór, a wiatr zrywał się tylko wieczorami, wzbijając w górę tumany piachu, który wciskał się nawet do sypialni przez szpary w oknach.

Chłopiec wymykał się z domu zaraz po śniadaniu i szedł nad rzekę. Od początku wakacji, czyli od momentu „zesłania", jak w duchu nazywał coroczny wyjazd do dworku w Northumberlandii, spędzał tu całe dnie. Siadał w wysokiej trawie, opierał plecy o dziką jabłoń i godzinami wpatrywał się w płynący niżej, wartki strumień. Rozmyślał, buntował się w duchu z uporem typowym dla czternastolatka, odliczał dni do powrotu do Hogwartu, drzemał. Czasami tez się kąpał, ale woda w rzece była płytka i nie pozwalała na nurkowanie.

Na początku sierpnia był już tak znudzony, że zaczął zabierać ze sobą książki, czego nigdy nie robił w wakacje. Podczas gdy jego szkolni koledzy korzystali z uroków letniego lenistwa, on z nudów przerzucał podręczniki do eliksirów, transmutacji czy zaklęć.

_Ja zaraz oszaleję,_ pomyślał. _Czternasty sierpnia. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie tych męczarni. Kurwa, gdzie ja mam papierosy?_

Wygrzebał w trawie zmiętą paczkę Merlinów, w których sporą ilość zaopatrzył się przezornie jeszcze przed wakacjami. Przedostatnia paczka, cholera, będzie musiał nieco przyhamować z paleniem. Wsadził do ust papierosa i rozglądając się uważnie, czy ktoś go nie widzi, wyciągnął z kieszeni mugolskie zapałki. W życiu nie tknąłby niczego, co wyprodukowali mugole, ale od czego miał odpalić, od różdżki? Nie wolno mu było używać magii w wakacje. Pospiesznie skrzesał ogień, ciesząc się, że rodzice pozwalali mu wałęsać się swobodnie po okolicy i nigdy nie kontrolowali, co ich syn robi całymi dniami. Gdyby zobaczyli zapałki...

*** * ***

_- Na co tak patrzysz, synku?_

_- Zobacz, mamo. Ta pani się do mnie uśmiechnęła..._

_Matka z chłodną wzgardą chwyciła syna za ramię i wyciągnęła ze sklepu. Na ulicy wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek, omal go przy tym nie przewracając._

_- To mugolka! - wypluła z pogardą. Patrzyła z potępieniem na syna, który trzymał się za obolały policzek i próbował powstrzymać łzy. W oczach matki nie było śladu współczucia. - Wiesz dobrze, jak należy zachowywać się, kiedy mamy to nieszczęście spotkać jednego z nich na swojej drodze._

_- Tak, mamo – wyjąkał chłopiec. - Mam nie patrzeć, nie reagować na zaczepki, nie uśmiechać się. Jakby byli powietrzem._

_- Właśnie – potwierdziła chłodno matka. - Tłumaczyłam ci wiele razy, kim są mugole. To brudne, śmierdzące istoty, niegodne naszej uwagi. Podobnie jak szlamy, które zapewne spotkasz, gdy pójdziesz do szkoły. Oczekuję jednak, że jako czarodziej czystej krwi będziesz potrafił odpowiednio się zachować._

_- Tak, mamo._

_Pięciolatek niewiele rozumiał z przemowy matki. Tęga mugolka w średnim wieku uśmiechała się do niego miło i wcale nie śmierdziała, nie była też brudna. Wiedział jednak, że byłoby nierozsądne wdawać się z matką w jakiekolwiek dyskusje na ten temat. Mugole byli źli, śmierdzący i brudni. To wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć._

*** * ***

Czternastolatek rozkoszował się wdychanym do płuc dymem z papierosa i ze znudzeniem wpatrywał się w leżące za zakolem rzeki osiedle.

Tam mieszkali mugole. Nigdy tam nie był, rzecz jasna. Starzy chyba dostaliby szału. Wydali sporo pieniędzy, aby uczynić ich dworek absolutnie niewidocznym dla mugoli, nie było więc obawy, że któregoś dnia niespodziewanie wpadnie w odwiedziny jakaś wścibska sąsiadka.

Chłopiec wolnym ruchem zgasił dopalającego się papierosa o pień jabłoni.

_Jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Co za nuda. Co za pieprzona nuda!_

I wtedy, na fali złości na rodziców, którzy co roku fundowali mu "wspaniałe" wakacje na całkowitym zadupiu, przyszedł mu do głowy wspaniały pomysł.

Zwiedzi sobie mugolską wieś.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni czując przypływ energii. Pospiesznie zerknął na swoje ubranie. Chyba nie będzie wyglądał dziwnie pomiędzy mugolami? Niee... ciemne spodnie, jasna koszula. Powinien się wtopić w tłum bez problemu. Może nawet poderwie sobie jakąś gąskę. Zachichotał na tę myśl, która, choć tak nieprawdopodobna, wydała mu się całkiem przyjemna.

To jak oczekiwanie na wielką przygodę, myślał, schodząc w dół rzeki.

*** * ***

Na głównej ulicy otoczył go różnobarwny, rozwrzeszczany tłum. To, co każdemu mugolowi wydałoby się zupełnie normalnym zjawiskiem – urlopowicze rozkoszujący się piękną pogodą – dla chłopca z rodziny czarodziejów było szokiem.

W jego nozdrza uderzyła mieszanina zapachów, toczących dzikie boje o palmę pierwszeństwa. Zapach pieczywa z pobliskiej piekarni. Smród przejeżdżających samochodów. Perfumy – delikatne i ulotne jak morska bryza, dusząco kwiatowe, ciężkie i korzenne, ciągnące się za właścicielką niczym wyleniały, lisi ogon. Rozgrzany asfalt, który niemal skwierczał w prażącym słońcu. Hałas ogłuszał. Śmiechy, krzyki, piski. Samochody warczały, kierowcy trąbili. Prowadzone na smyczach psy wyły żałośnie. Rodzice wołali swoje dzieci na lunch. Te odkrzykiwały, że nie pójdą, bo się bawią. Z któregoś domu dobiegał ryk muzyki i wycie wokalisty, którego życiowym przesłaniem było "kochać wszystko, co się rusza".

Chłopak nadrabiał miną, ale był oszołomiony. Ten nowy świat był dziwny, przerażający, ale gdy minął już pierwszy szok, również fascynujący. Kobiety, które mijał, przypominały mu barwne, rajskie ptaki. Ubrane były tak skąpo, że jego matka zakładała chyba więcej ubrań, kładąc się spać. Miały odsłonięte, opalone ramiona, a ich nogi... Dorosłe czarownice, które znał, nosiły bez wyjątku długie suknie, spod których mogła co najwyżej wyjrzeć kostka. Dziewczyny z Hogwartu, owszem, paradowały w spódnicach do kolan i mógł sobie oglądać ich obciągnięte czarnymi pończochami łydki, ale w połączeniu z aseksualnym, formalnym strojem szkolnym nie stanowiły one większej atrakcji. Zaś te wszystkie mugolki, które mijały go, owiewając chmurą perfum i muskając długimi włosami, odsłaniały łydki, kolana, uda. Krótkie spódniczki falowały, gdy ich właścicielka paradowała chodnikiem. Cienki materiał to opadał, to wznosił się nieco, z każdym ruchem bawiąc się w kotka i myszkę z postronnym obserwatorem. Spodenki były jeszcze krótsze, a ich wycięcia pozwalały dostrzec zarys pośladków.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Czuł się... nieswojo. Miał dziwny mętlik w głowie. Aby się uspokoić, skręcił w boczną, brukowaną uliczkę, po obu stronach której stały niewysokie domki z ogródkami. W miarę, jak oddalał się od głównej ulicy, nieznośny hałas cichł, a myśli nastolatka stawały się coraz bardziej klarowne. Rozbudzona wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz to nowe, kuszące wizje.

Od strony mijanego właśnie domu doleciał go dźwięk muzyki. Nie była to jednak ogłuszająca kakofonia zgrzytów i wrzasków, a spokojne, melodyjne tony, wpasowujące się idealnie w cichy klimat tej uliczki. Zaintrygowany chłopak podszedł bliżej, jednak wysokie ogrodzenie, pokryte zieloną ścianą bluszczu, nie pozwoliło mu dojrzeć, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie płotu. Po chwili dostrzegł, że owa posesja przylega do jeszcze mniejszej, wąziutkiej uliczki i podjął błyskawiczną decyzję. Czując się jak złodziej (a przecież nie robił nic złego, więc skąd to wrażenie? Czyżby to było uczucie zażenowania na myśl o tym, co odczuwał, przyglądając się skąpo odzianym mugolkom?), wszedł do bocznej uliczki. Płot po tej stronie był równie wysoki, co od strony ulicy i także pokryty bluszczem, ale nieco rzadszym. Powinien mieć dobry widok.

Znalazł miejsce, w którym kępa bluszczu była wyraźnie przerzedzona i z ciekawością przytknął nos do metalowych prętów. Spojrzał w dół i niemal stracił oddech z zaskoczenia. Leżąca na kocu kobieta była tak blisko niego, że gdyby wyciągnął rękę, mógłby jej dotknąć. Obok niej stało dziwne, metalowe pudło, z którego wydobywały się ciche, łagodne dźwięki. Ale to nie muzyka pochłaniała w tej chwili chłopca.

Kobieta wydawała się dość młoda. Na pewno starsza od niego, ale o ile? Kilka lat...? Osiem, dziesięć? Leżała na plecach, oczy miała przymknięte, nogi lekko ugięte w kolanach, ręce rozrzucone na boki. Oddychała równo i spokojnie, ale chłopiec wyczuwał, że nie śpi. Oblizał wyschnięte nagle usta. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się chaotycznie po szczupłym ciele. Długa szyja, na której perliły się kropelki potu. Gładkie ramiona. Kolorowa bransoletka na przegubie lewej dłoni. Piersi, osłonięte czarnym biustonoszem. Chłopiec przełknął ślinę, osłupiały z wrażenia. Jego wzrok zsunął się niżej, na płaski brzuch. Łagodne zagłębienie pępka. A dalej... kobieta miała na sobie ciemnoniebieskie, krótkie spodenki. Gdyby wstała, zapewne dostrzegłby wyłaniający się spod nich zarys pośladków. Uda, długie i smukłe, lekko rozchylone. Wyglądała, jakby na kogoś czekała. _Czy dlatego rozłożyła nogi, jakby w łagodnym geście zaproszenia?_ przemknęło mu przez rozgorączkowany umysł. A może to z upału? Może pozwalała lekkiemu wietrzykowi omiatać jej ciało i wsuwać się między uda, muskając te rejony jej ciała, które mężczyźni zwykle pieszczą szorstkimi i niespiesznymi pociągnięciami języka?

W tym momencie kobieta uniosła się nieco na łokciach. Chłopak zastygł w bezruchu, przerażony, że go dostrzegła. Już miał się wycofać i rzucić do ucieczki, gdy mugolka sięgnęła po jasnożółtą butelkę, leżącą tuż obok na kocu. Serce chłopca biło tak szybko, jakby miało rozsadzić mu pierś. Kobieta wylała odrobinę brązowego płynu na dłoń, po czym uniosła prawą nogę i powoli, z namaszczeniem, zaczęła się nim nacierać.

Miała polakierowane na czerwono paznokcie u stóp, a wokół prawej kostki widniał dziwny malunek, przedstawiający węża, gryzącego własny ogon. Gdyby chłopak wierzył w przeczucia, uśmiechnąłby się ironicznie. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności... wąż. Ponieważ jednak wszystkie gadki o intuicji i trzecim oku uważał za idiotyzm, skupił się na pożeraniu wzrokiem smukłych nóg w całej okazałości.

Na prawym kolanie kobiety utworzyła się niedokładnie wsmarowana kropla płynu. Przez chwilę lśniła w słońcu, po czym zaczęła wolno spływać w dół, po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Chłopiec z napięciem obserwował jej podróż i zastanawiał się, czy dotyk ześlizgującej się po skórze kropli byłby tak samo odczuwalny, jak dotyk koniuszka języka, sunącego w kierunku brzucha? Kropelka zastygła przez moment na udzie, a potem zniknęła pod krawędzią spodenek, w miejscu, gdzie...

Przymknął oczy. Kropla... język... dotyk kropli... dotyk języka... właśnie tam.

Rozchylone uda. A między nimi...

Zagryzł wargi, aby stłumić jęk. Spodnie miał wybrzuszone od erekcji.

Pospiesznie się wycofał, a gdy znalazł się znowu na głównej ulicy, poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. I nie był to skutek upału. Jak oszalały pognał przed siebie, nie dostrzegając mijanych ludzi, a gdy dotarł do "swojego" miejsca pod jabłonią, rzucił się na trawę i zwinięty w kłębek, dyszał jak zgoniony pies.

O Merlinie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej...

Nie, nieprawda. Odczuwał przyjemność, przyglądając się zaokrąglonym biustom koleżanek ze szkoły. Czuł podniecenie, widząc, jak któraś z nich pochyla się do przodu, wypinając zgrabny tyłeczek. A gdy przypadkiem zdarzyło mu się, że jakaś dziewczyna otarła się o niego, jego członek prężył się lekko.

Ale to, co odczuwał w tej chwili, przekraczało wszelkie pojęcie. To było coś nowego, niemal jak fizyczny ból, jak ogłuszający cios w głowę, po którym człowiek nie wie, kim jest ani gdzie się znajduje.

Rozpiął spodnie jednym ruchem. To nie mogło potrwać długo. Jęknął stłumionym głosem, gdy palce objęły nabrzmiałą męskość i zaczęły się poruszać tak dobrze znanym ruchem. Góra-dół. Góra-dół. Jedno pociągnięcie za drugim. Wyobrażenie języka sunącego po udzie dziewczyny. Niżej, niżej. Szybciej. Góra-dół. Coraz niżej. Szybciej! Jeszcze niżej. Pachwina, łagodne zaokrąglenie wzgórka. Góra-dół. Góra-dół. Szybciej. Szybciej! _Ooooch..._

Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od krzyku. Spuścił się na ziemię, znacząc trawę smugą mlecznobiałej spermy. Pot ściekał mu po twarzy, gdy z jękiem przypominającym ból po raz ostatni szarpnął swój członek. Leżał wśród wyschniętej trawy, łapiąc powietrze urywanymi haustami. Orgazm, który właśnie przeżył, odpływał falami, pozostawiając uczucie rozkosznego mrowienia w podbrzuszu i jądrach.

Po chwili przewrócił się na plecy i wytarł lepkie od nasienia palce. Purpurowy, gruby członek powoli wiotczał i nabierał zwykłej, jasnej barwy.

Po niebie płynęły białe obłoki. Upał doskwierał jak zwykle.

*** * ***

Wiedział, że tam wróci.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni schodził do mugolskiej wioski i krążył pod jej domem. Zdarzało się, że nie zastawał jej na podwórku. Wtedy chował się w bocznej alejce i czekał cierpliwie, póki nie wróci. Zawsze jednak opłacało się czekać, albowiem kobieta najwyraźniej uwielbiała się opalać.

Widok kropli, spływającej po gładkim udzie mugolki wrył mu się w pamięć. Wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy czegoś tak erotycznego, a jednocześnie niewinnego. To, co udało mu się dostrzec podczas każdych kolejnych, sekretnych odwiedzin, było kuszące, owszem, ale nie mogło się równać ze wspomnieniem tego pierwszego dnia.

Widział usiane drobnymi piegami piersi, ukryte skromnie pod stanikiem. Niezwykle apetyczne cycuszki, które prężyły się i podskakiwały, gdy miała na sobie kusą koszulkę i chodziła po ogrodzie. Nie raz udało mu się dostrzec zarys sutków.

Gdy siedziała na leżaku, susząc na słońcu świeżo umyte włosy, on zastanawiał się, czy pachną one wiatrem.

Gdy, odwrócona do niego plecami, pochylała się, aby coś podnieść, on wstrzymywał oddech, usiłując wzrokiem wślizgnąć się między jej uda i dostrzec, czy ma na sobie majtki.

Gdy zabierała rzeczy i wnosiła wszystko do domu, on wracał na swoje miejsce pod jabłonią i masturbował się zapamiętale, jak szaleniec.

Sierpień kończył się nieubłaganie.

*** * ***

Dwudziestego czwartego sierpnia stał w wąskiej uliczce, niemal przyklejony do zwojów bluszczu. Kobieta leżała na boku, podpierając głowę ręką i czytała. Tego dnia wyniosła do ogrodu stolik, na którym postawiła kilka butelek z napojami, kilkanaście grubych książek i notatniki.

Nie zapowiadało się nic ciekawego. Miała na sobie czarne, krótkie spodenki i kusą bluzeczkę, pod którą nie miała stanika. Ale zarys jej piersi pod ubraniem już mu nie wystarczał. Po tym, co wcześniej widział, potrzebował znacznie silniejszej podniety.

I wtedy zaczęło padać. Deszcz lunął zupełnie niespodziewanie, z taką siłą, że chłopak w okamgnieniu poczuł, jak ubranie lepi mu się do ciała. Kobieta zerwała się na równe nogi. Podbiegła do stolika, chwyciła oburącz kilka książek i zatrzymała się, nie wiedząc, co dalej. Nie dałaby rady wziąć wszystkiego naraz.

Chłopak bez namysłu wyskoczył z bocznej uliczki i podbiegł do bramy. W ułamku sekundy pojął, że oto nadarza się okazja, której nie może przegapić.

- Przepraszam, może pani pomóc? - zawołał.

Odwróciła się i odkrzyknęła:

- Tak, wejdź!

Bez wahania wbiegł do ogrodu. Jednym ruchem chwycił całe naręcze książek, skoczył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, uchylił je, rzucił książki na ziemię i pędem wrócił po resztę. Przyszło mu do głowy, że po raz pierwszy usługuje mugolowi, ale nie dbał o to. Po chwili oboje wpadli do domu, a kobieta zatrzasnęła drzwi. Szum deszczu od razu stał się przytłumiony. Chłopak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że stoją w ciemnym, wąskim korytarzu. Sami, w bliskiej odległości. Korytarz nagle wydał mu się jeszcze mniejszy i ciaśniejszy.

- Dzięki – powiedziała kobieta (czy raczej dziewczyna? Miała na oko ze dwadzieścia lat, nie więcej). Odgarnęła mokre włosy z twarzy i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. – Właśnie uratowałeś moją pracę zaliczeniową.

Nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, ale wywnioskował, że kobieta jest na jakiejś uczelni i ma do zrobienia pracę wakacyjną.

- Kate – przedstawiła się i podała mu rękę. Miała mocny uścisk.

- Tom – wypalił chłopak. Było to pierwsze imię, jakie mu przyszło do głowy. Wprawdzie nie istniało najmniejsze ryzyko, aby Kate miała kiedykolwiek okazję spotkać jego matkę i opowiedzieć jej o wizycie syna, ale wolał być ostrożny. Poza tym jego imię nie było popularne wśród mugoli – wiedział to, gdyż kilka szlam w Hogwarcie trochę nad nim wydziwiało.

- W takim razie zapraszam na herbatę – Kate ruszyła korytarzem, dając mu znak, aby szedł za nią. – Leje jak z cebra, nie wypuszczę cię na taką pogodę.

„Tom" znał doskonale northumberlandzką aurę i wiedział, że ulewa potrwa najwyżej dziesięć minut, po czym znów wyjdzie słońce. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa i ruszył za Kate wprost do kuchni.

- Lubisz herbatę z malinowym sokiem? – odezwała się, nastawiając czajnik. Mokra koszulka oblepiała jej cycuszki, które podskakiwały przy każdym ruchu. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i skinął głową, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak mógłby się nimi zabawiać.

Wykręcił się od zaproszenia na obiad, tłumacząc, że rodzice czekają na niego z lunchem. Kate podała herbatę i oboje pili niespiesznie, rozmawiając. Jak się okazało, Kate była studentką antropologii w Cambridge. Miała dwadzieścia jeden lat i przyjechała tu na sierpień, gdyż jej rodzice, właściciele tego domu, zrobili sobie miesięczne wakacje na Majorce. „Tom" nie bardzo wiedział, co to jest antropologia, ale kiwał głową, w milczeniu popijając ciepłą herbatę. Słodki aromat soku malinowego rozpływał mu się na języku.

- Dziękuję za herbatę – powiedział, gdy kubek był już pusty, a do okien zaglądało słońce. – Naprawdę powinienem już iść. Matka mnie zabije, że się spóźniłem na lunch.

- To ja dziękuję – Kate wstała i zgarnąwszy oba kubki, wstawiła je do zlewu. – Chodź, odprowadzę cię.

Chłopak ruszył w kierunku korytarza. Stojąc już w drzwiach kuchni, obejrzał się. Kate właśnie przechodziła koło niego. Drzwi były wąskie, musiała więc ustawić się nieco bokiem, ale mimo to niechcący otarła się biodrem o jego udo.

Ciało chłopca przeszedł dreszcz. To nienaumyślne, delikatne muśnięcie poraziło go niczym piorun i na moment odebrało oddech. Starając się nie pokazać niczego po sobie, pożegnał się z Kate w drzwiach i ruszył dobrze znaną sobie trasą, nie myśląc w ogóle o tym, dokąd idzie.

Dotyk jej biodra na jego udzie. Gdyby tylko ustawił się inaczej, otarłaby się o jego członek. Och, Merlinie, tak... Nie, nie, dobrze się stało, nie dałby rady się powstrzymać. I tak starał się nad sobą panować i nie patrzeć na jej piersi, bo wstając, nie ukryłby przed nią erekcji. Cały czas czuł pulsowanie delikatnie wzwiedzionego penisa. Gdyby dotknęła jego krocza, spuściłby się w spodnie.

Już wiedział, co zrobi dziś wieczorem.

*** * ***

Wymknął się z domu, gdy już zmierzchało.

Wdrapując się na rosnące na podwórzu drzewo, wiedział, że zachowuje się jak kretyn. Mógł go zobaczyć ktoś z sąsiadów, mogła go przyłapać Kate. Gdyby go złapano, z pewnością wezwano by mugolską policję. A wtedy matka chyba by go zabiła. Razem z ojcem, który również miewał ciężką rękę.

Nic go to nie obchodziło. Musiał ją zobaczyć. Całą. Choćby miał zostać złapany.

Po prostu musiał.

Ostrożnie wdrapywał się coraz wyżej, aż wreszcie znalazł odpowiednie miejsce. Dokładnie na wysokości pięterka, gdzie świeciło się w oknie. Stojąc przed domem Kate wywnioskował, że skoro w całym domu pali się tylko jedno światło, to znaczy, że ona tam jest. A sypialnie zwykle znajdują się na piętrze. Poza tym jest wieczór, ludzie o tej porze przygotowują się do snu...

Najwyraźniej Kate czuła się bezpieczna, gdyż nie zasłoniła okien. Chłopak widział, jak krąży po pokoju, siada w fotelu, przerzuca kartki książki, popija coś z kubka. Napawał się jej widokiem, ale całe jego ciało drżało w oczekiwaniu na coś więcej.

Gdy Kate wstała z fotela, odkładając książkę i leniwie się przeciągając, chłopak przywarł do gałęzi drzewa. Dygotał z oczekiwania. Teraz czy jeszcze nie...?

Teraz.

O Merlinie, chyba go nie dostrzegła, prawda? Nie mogła go widzieć... nie pozwoliłaby na to. Serce jak oszalałe tłukło mu się w piersi, wargi wyschły na wiór. Ale jeśli była nieświadoma jego obecności, czy to przypadek, że stała dokładnie naprzeciwko okna? Że nie zasłoniła firanek? Że rozpinając bluzkę ustawiła się nieco bokiem, zupełnie, jakby wiedziała, że ktoś ją obserwuje? Czy wtedy, w drzwiach, umyślnie się o niego otarła? A wcześniej siedziała przed nim w przemoczonej, lepiącej się do ciała koszulce, pod którą kołysały się nieskrępowane stanikiem piersi?

Nie mogła tego nie wiedzieć.

A teraz odgrywała spektakl. Dla niego. Robiła to, wiedząc doskonale, że spotkany przez nią dzisiaj chłopak będzie się zaspokajał, marząc o jej piersiach i cipce. Ją też musiało to podniecać, owa świadomość, że stała się obiektem erotycznych, lepkich marzeń.

Patrzył.

Uwolnione spod koszulki piersi zakołysały się w blasku lampki. Ciemnobrązowe guziczki odcinały się od opalonej skóry, nabrzmiałe i sterczące. A więc to prawda. Wiedziała, że jest obserwowana i podniecało ją to. Rozbierała się z udawaną niewinnością, odczuwając przy tym satysfakcję. Nie spieszyła się, podsycając oczekiwanie obserwatora, który tak mocno ściskał dłońmi gałąź, że omal nie skruszył jej w palcach.

Jej piersi znowu się zakołysały, gdy schyliła się, aby rozpiąć suwak spodni. Z przygryzionej dolnej wargi chłopca popłynęła krew. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy spodenki zsunęły się w dół, odsłaniając białe majtki. Chłopak zadygotał. Pod bielą materiału wyraźnie rysował się ciemny trójkąt.

I w tym momencie Kate wyszła z pokoju, gasząc światło.

Siedział na drzewie jeszcze przez dobre pół godziny, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Łudził się, że ona wróci, stanie przy oknie i zdejmie majtki, pozwalając mu _zobaczyć_.

_Wróć_, prosił błagalnie. _Wróć_...

Nie wróciła.

*** * ***

Tej nocy masturbował się, mając przed oczami jej wypięte pośladki. Robił to tak brutalnie, że musiał zagryźć wargi, aby nie krzyczeć z bólu pomieszanego z rozkoszą. A gdy skończył, zobaczył, że prawą dłoń ma umazaną od krwi i nasienia.

Musiał się skaleczyć o pierścień. Ten z rodowym herbem, który zawsze nosił na palcu, odkąd dostał go od ojca na trzynaste urodziny.

Z ponurym uśmiechem pomyślał, że chyba żaden z jego przodków nie zhańbił przekazywanego z ojca na syna pierścienia Malfoyów tak, jak on.

*** * ***

Gdy w kilka lat później stał koło swojej narzeczonej i z obojętną mina przyglądał się, jak jego rodzice składają podpisy pod ślubnym kontraktem, wiedział, że to małżeństwo nie będzie niczym więcej, jak formalnością.

Spłodzi syna, owszem. Nie wątpił, że Narcyza o śnieżnobiałych udach da mu dziedzica. Ale rozkoszy szukać będzie poza małżeńskim łożem, w jednym z burdeli londyńskiego Soho, gdzie opalone na brąz ciemnowłose dziwki zajmą się nim tak, jak lubił.

Każdą z nich nazywał Kate.


End file.
